godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The PROJECT
The Project also known as The PROJECT, with caps, was a fan dub created by meowjar For Toho Lt's Most Popular Science fictional Monster Godzilla in the fall of 2006. It was meant to be just a Random Tribute to Toho Lt's Creations throughout 2006-2011, but later grew into an entire Web Series due to Popularity On YouTube.com. Although the first web series Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled in 2011, Godzilla Team Fan Legendarywerewolf206 planned to revive the series with a Crossover with My Little Pony Friendship is magic with permission with 2091riveraisrael. Production on the new Web Series is still in development at the present time. However not everything on The PROJECT is known to be Godzilla related. History The Project also known as the Gojira: Era, Was started by meowjar In December 7th, of 2006 when Rivera made his first appearance in a book Series known as the Pack Monster Series that ran from December 2006 to January 2007. After the books, meowjar began to create other FanFics which state Rivera A.K.A Godzilla 2000, fighting different types of monsters, both Toho and idea related throughout the year 2007. After these major success, meowjar began to focus on even bigger projects starting in 2008, when he created the first video known as Jerry Rivera A.K.A Godzilla 2000, on YouTube.com, after words it brought about the beginning of the Gif & Still frame Era, to the Godzilla Team Project. The Gif & Still frame Era, was at first done by meowjar himself until he met YouTuber GODZILLA1025 who liked meowjar's ideas and created his own monster known as Israel Willioughby a.K.A his real name, as Godzilla 1991. Production for story lines began between the 2 YouTubers throughout 2008 until 2011. Production of Godzilla Team was known to be minor in It's history with Gifs and animation pictures pulled from Photobucket in the early year of 2008. It was known at first to be just still frames along with gifs, before it became known with movie clips and anime clips. The Gifs and Still frame Era finally came to an end on June 26th, 2011 when meowjar was locked out of his old YouTube account on June 4th, 2011. After his major lock out he was recreated another YouTube account known as 2091riveraisrael, which would be known as his new name to replace his old one. 2091riveraisrael later created Godzilla's Task, and later on the Godzilla Team: R & I Web Series, which would mark Godzilla Team's first official Web Series since The Project's founding in 2006. One of the most popular Web Seires in Godzilla Team's History, Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exhaustion, Work on the other side, and too much stress, and Solo Work. The Movie was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his announcement on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hiatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. The Cancellation of Godzilla Team: R & I Thought by everyone to have put an end to the Godzilla Team Project, but was known to just be the beginning. Despite 2091riveraisrael not uploading any other Godzilla related videos on his channel throughout 2011, he finally received an email on his YouTube private message box from Legendarywerewolf206, stating that he wanted to help the project, that he has created 6 years ago, and revive his web series that was cancelled back in 2011. After 2091riveraisrael's okay Production of a new Web Series began with Legendarywerewolf206 writing it, and 2091riveraisrael producing it. The Era of the Godzilla Motions was over, the Era of the Crossover was now in production and was about to begin. The Era of the Cross over began after 2091riveraisrael began posting 3 trailers on the Seven Seals and later the first major Pilot of the new Web Series, Rivera's Nightmare, on February 28th, of 2011. However, not everything is Godzilla Related, when It comes to The PROJECT. The PROJECT also holds a couple of other stories, created by 2091riveraisrael, that existed long before Godzilla Team R & I. The Rivera Federation, a Science fictional universe that was done in 2009, as well as Rivera & Lee that was done in 2011, but was cancelled due to lack of voice actors, and regions. 2091riveraisrael also created the United Nazi War starting on November 8th, in 2011, resembling it to be an alternate war consisting of Nazi Germany, surviving the second world war, and existing on into the 21st Century with the help of a special drug, known as Youth Serum, and invading the 21st century with there old fashion world war 2 tech. 'PROJECT's First Official Logo' On October 1st, 2012 2091riveraisrael created the first Official Logo for The PROJECT from the combined ops of the Softwares, Adobe Illustrator, and Photoshop. It was known to be the first Logo In The PROJECT has ever had since it's funding in 2006. The Art consists of Rivera kooking at the Camera glaring with his usual Red Eyes with the words The PROJECT 2006-2012, engulfed in Cracked Words. It was known to be The PROJECT's primary Logo from now on, until 2091riveraisrael can come up with a replacement in the future. 'PROJECT's First Membership Card' After production of the New Godzilla Team Web Series was in Production, Legendarywerewolf206, became the second member of the PROJECT after GODZILLA1025, in 2008, later followed by ScarletMarine, Pokiezilla, and Raccoonpokemon in the Mid events of 2012. 2091riveraisrael during the early fall of 012, decided to create The PROJECT's first official logo on October 1st, which was later followed by a Soundtrack cover done 2 days after on the 3rd. 2091riveraisrael than created the final stage of the PROJECT and designed the first membership card in it's history since 2006. In the artwork of the membership car Rivera is shown looking at the camera, with his usual red eyes. It is is than written in newly downloaded 7th, Service Lettering, The PROJECT Welcome Aboard, Get Ready To Crumble! followed by Monstrous Member, symbolizing that they are now an official member of 2091riveraisrael's 6 Year old PROJECT. 'Voice Actor/Staff Member Card' Story The Storyline consists of 3 Godzilla's, the 1999, the 1991, and the 2004 Version of of the Japanese Monster. Each are born on a different date and have different names on them. Rivera, Israel, and Godzilla himself. The first storyline consists of a war between the Earth Monsters and the Vortaak Invasion of Earth during the years from 2031-2033, It later than consists of a Crossover with other Animations such as Sailor Moon, Kim Possible, Inyuasha and even My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The Crossover with My Little Pony was known as the Seven Seals, A.K.A New Godzilla Team That was created by Legendarywerewolf206 with Permission from 2091riveraisrael, in hopes of reviving the Godzilla Team Web Series after the cancellation of Rivera & Israel back in 2011, and making this new Series into an Animation with the help of an Animator if one should ever come up The date of the Seven Seals was known by 2091riveraisrael to be 2036-2039. ''Rivera & Israel '' Season 1 Episodes *'Episode 1:' Godzilla's Challenge Status: Aired... *'Episode 2:' Where's Yori Status: Aired... *'Episode 3:' Rivera's Retreat Status: Aired... *'Episode 4:' Rivera & Israel vs. Yori Yamanuchi Status Aired... *'Episode 5:' Kiryu's Invasion Status: Aired... *'Episode 6:' Rivera's Revenge Status: Aired... Season 2 Episodes * Episode 1: Abandon Island Status: Aired... * Episode 2: Love Or Hate 'Status:' Aired... * Episode 3:'' Hold Your Ground'' Status: Aired... * Episode 4: New Comer Status'': Aired... * '''Episode 5:' The Glaciers Of Sydney Status: Aired... * Episode 6: Siege Of London'' Status:'' ''Aired... (Was Last Episode Of the R & I Web Series...)'' * Episode 7 '''''Basic Mech Training Status Abandoned... * Episode 8 INVASION Status Abandoned... * Episode 9 Firey Hell Status Abandoned... * Episode 10 Monster Enclosure''' Abandoned... 'Trapped In 1941' '''Trapped In 1941' Was considered to be Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel's First Produced Movie Featuring Rivera Israel & Godzilla after an Incident that happened to all 3 of them getting them Trapped In Reversed from 2033 To 1941, In an a complete Freak Accident... That occurred During the Events of The Second World War, and it is Up to Toho Lt's most famous Monsters To find away to get back to 2033 before Incinerating from Past Time... For Tanaka did not create Godzilla Until 1954... Rivera, Israel, and Godzilla will have to fight through Imperial Japan and Nazi Germany together until they can Reach the Sea where they arrived there in the first place, If they can survive the Second World War... Production of the Trapped In 1941 Movie was scheduled to start at around September 3rd, of 2011 after the completion of Season 2, that was still in production at the time, but due to a severe Busy schedule throughout the months, production was halted for a time being, 2091riveraisrael moved the production date up to November 11th, the date that was suspected that the Movie would be completed and posted to YouTube.com, but due too much work, and stress the Godzilla Team Web Series was cancelled after the airing of The Siege Of London on July 26. '''''Cancellation Of Rivera & Israel Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exuastion and too much stress, and Solo Work. The Movie was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his annoucment on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hihatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. United Nazi War 2011-Present New Series In Development 2012 Soundtrack The Godzilla Team Official Soundtrack Is a Soundtrack composed by both 2091riveraisrael, and Songs used with Permission. The Original Web Series Soundtrack cover consisted of Israel Roaring in the Background and Rivera Roaring while looking at the Camera. It was Labeled Godzilla Team: Rivera & Israel Soundtrack. It was the Series Soundtrack cover until the Series Cancellation after the Airing of Episode The Siege Of London. However On February Of 2012, Meowjar created a new Soundtrack Cover to replace the Old Godzilla Team R & I Cover. It featured Rivera Looking up into Space and the Worlds Godzilla Team Official Soundtrack labeled on It, It was stated by 2091riveraisrael that the Godzilla Team Web Series will be returning with YouTube member Legendarywerewolf206 writing the new season known as The Seven Seals, The New Art will be used mostly for the rest of the Godzilla Team Web Series and will no longer change. Popularity The Godzilla Team Web R & ! Series gained Popularity after the successful creations of Pilots, Godzilla's Task. and Destroy & Rescue, which would later be known as the Series first major episodes. The Popularity of the Series was known in the 100's and the Was also rated a well Series, by many YouTube Channels that were known to be Godzilla Fans of the Japanese Movie monster. Nearly a grand total of 32% Of Popularity comes from Japan, and another 62% Comes from all over the United States, It is known that both the United States and Japan like the Godzilla Team Web Series. Popularity Ratings *'United States:' 62-88% *'Japan:' 32-89% Most of the Popularity to the entire Series was developed in separate ways, In the U.S. the Series gained a highs speck of Popularity by 2091riveraisrael doing the Voices of the Monsters, including Godzilla, the main Protagonist of the entire Godzilla Series since 1954... Another thing that turns on Popularity in the U.S. is the Series main Soundtrack, that was chosen by 2091riveraisrael himself with permission from the actual music artist. In Japan Popularity is done a whole different way. Unlike the U.S. Who enjoy more of the voice acting and the Soundtrack, the Japanese take a huge liking to the Series Storyline, for It acts just as those of the Normal Godzilla Movies from 1954-2004. They also consider the series to be a major tribute to the fallen creator Tomoyuki Tanaka, formal Creator of Godzilla himself... Gallery 'Project Related Images' The PROJECT Membership Card.jpg|The PROJECT's First Official Membership Card created by 2091riveraisrael On October 4th, 2012... The PROJECT Soundtrack-1.jpg|The PROJECT's First Official Soundtrack cover created by 2091riveraisrael on October 3rd, 2012 The Project Logo.jpg|The PROJECT's first Official Logo created by 2091riveraisrael On the 1st Of October 2012... The PROJECT Staff Card.jpg|The Newly created Staff Cards first started in November 19th, 2012, and ongoing... ''Godzilla Team: R & I... 6d5279804c8b4d2b4a44b1b26b8b4e82-d3szia8.jpg|Israel Willoughby Wallpaper C7b5d0eda64f6ba557b3b1262e3e4112-d3sv9f5.jpg|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper Rivera And Mandy 1.JPG T8u58g.png Vlcsnap-64264.png|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper #2 051023 grim.jpg|Mandy Was the Newest Recruit Of The Godzilla Team Mecha-king ghidora.gif|Mecha King Ghidorah #1 Kingghidorah8.jpg|Mecha King Ghidorah #2 Season 1.JPG|GODZILLA TEAM: SEASON 1 Official Logo F7e61d9c3310e158a68fec5a2a63710c.jpg|GODZILLA TEAM: Soundtrack Cover Ff85d71fbfec7ef956d83f904db94321.jpg|GODZILLA TEAM Web Series... Main Logo Index.jpg2.jpg|Rivera vs. Orga Onboard the Vortaak Mothership.... Godzilla sizes2.jpg|Israel Willoughby Wallpaper #2 Meowjar.jpg|Meowjar Universe Logo... 91Godzilla.jpg|Israel Willoughby Wallpaper #3 G20001.jpg|Rivera Wallpaper #2 Earth defenders wallpaper by lordstrscream94-d34n7ym.jpg|Rivera Wallpaper #3 Gfwg1.jpg|Godzilla New Appearence In Trapped In 1941 & Season 3 Of The Godzilla Team Web Series... Rivera and mandy wallpaper 3 by meowjar-d45smin.jpg|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper #3 62d6225810d68a4f9e29651134697ff5-d46g9lk.jpg|New Logo: Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Web Series... 276a07e496dacfb6269f07729daf4d6d-d47il38.jpg|Godzilla Team Web Series Offical Logo... 'New Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals... ' Rivera.JPG Godzilla1994a.jpg The Seven Seals Logo By 2091riveraisrael.jpg|The Official Seven Seals Logo created and Developed by 2091riveraisrael... G04c.JPG|The Seven Seals Soundtrack Cover, Created and Developed by 2091riveraisrael... ' Godzilla Team: Collaboration Series ''Trivia''''' Category:The Project Category:Web Series Log